Just share with me Steve x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: mega cute story. all fluff and puff. please comment and enjoy!


You were finally moving into Stark tower. You were going to for some time, but you couldn't let go of your apartment for a while. Now, you had your bags slung over your shoulder and were ready to settle into your new room. Tony greeted you as you got out of the elevator.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to move in." Tony smirked.

"Haha Tony, hahaha." You haul your bags out of the elevator and set them down on the ground.

"Hey (name)! You finally moving in?" Steve's chipper voice said from behind you.

"Hey! Yeah, I am."

"Great." He smiled. You had quite a crush on the toned super solider. He was so sweet and nice to everyone. AND he was so freaking cute, you just couldn't stand it.

"Alright, so where's my room?" You rub your hands together. It was late at night, and you were getting tired.

"Well, until we get your floor set up, you're gonna be sharing with Steve." Your eyes widened.

"Oh! O-okay, great." Steve stammered. You shot a look at Tony.

"I-I-I'm just gonna use the restroom, then I'll help you get settled." Steve quickly walked to the bathroom. Once he was out of earshot, you slap Tony on the arm.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" He hissed.

"You know perfectly well that I like Steve! Why did you put me on his floor and not someone like Natasha or Clint?"

"Look, (name), this will give you a chance to tell him you like him."

"But Tony...What if-"

"Do you _really_ want to play the 'what if?' game? It always leads to tears. It'll be fine."

"But-" Your words were cut off by the sound of Steve's foot steps.

"Alright, let's go. It's getting late, anyway." He picked up a couple of your bags and walked over to the elevator. You pick up your other bags and follow Steve.

"Thanks for willing to share your floor with me." You say averting your eyes and blushing slightly.

"Oh it's no problem at all."

Once the door opened, you followed Steve to the bedroom.

_Oh god, I'm going into his bedroom._ You thought to yourself. You set your bags down and try not to blush so damn hard.

"Well, um...I'll just uh get my sleeping bag set up. You don't snore do you?" you joked.

"No. No, I'm pretty sure I don't." He laughed. You pull out your sleeping bag and pajamas.

"Oh! I umm..."

"What's up?" Steve asked."

"I have to change...so..."

"Oh! Oh, o-o-okay. I'll go in the bathroom." He blushed. He was even more adorable when he blushed. He quickly walked towards the bathroom holding a pair of sweat pants. Once the door closed, you changed into a pair of loose pants and a t shirt. You walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Steve, I'm changed. You can come out now." You giggle.

"Okay, cool." He walked out, shirtless wearing black sweat pants. Your face felt like your face was on fire.

"O-okay, let's go to bed." You said.

"Well...Goodnight." Steve said smiling and then turned out the light. You crawled into your sleeping bag, and curled up. The ground was so hardwood so it was extra uncomfortable. You shifted and tossed and turned. This went on for about 5 minutes, and you still weren't comfortable.

"Are you okay, (name)?" Steve sat up.

"Not really...it's really uncomfortable down here." You kept on shifting.

"H-hey...why don't you um sleep up here with me?" You could hear the blush in Steve's voice.

"You wouldn't be crowded?"

"N-no, it's fine."

"O-okay." You crawled out of your bag and climbed into Steve's bed.

"Hey, (name)?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna ask you something. Iwaswonderingifmaybepossiblyyouwantedtogooutonadatewithme. Pretty please?"

"I would love to Steve!" You throw your arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Really?! Oh my god, yaaaay!" He held you. Once you pull away, you give him a soft, warm kiss.

"Let's go to bed." You could tell he was smiling, even though it was dark. You curl up next to him and press your face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you as tight as possible.

"Goodnight (name). I love you so much."

"Goodnight Steve. I love you too." You snuggle his chest and fall asleep within seconds.


End file.
